I Wanna Be There
by cece2087
Summary: First fanfic. Mon and Chan meet for the first time while stuck on a train. Please read and review. Consturctive criticism is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fic. I got the idea for this awhile ago. Please read and review. I would appreciate constructive criticism if you recommend any tips.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Molly. They belong to Warner Bros. and Bright/Kauffman/Crane.  
  
Chandler and Monica have never met. Chandler is a doctor. Monica is a chef. She is 9 months pregnant. She was dating a guy named Jake but she broke up with him. After the breakup, she found out she was pregnant. Monica and Ross are still siblings and he is dating Rachel. Phoebe and Joey are friends but don't know any of the others.  
  
Chandler Bing sat on the subway thinking over how bad his life was. Sure, he had a very successful job as a pediatrician but he had no close friends, no girlfriend and no close family. His mother was traveling over the world with her book-signings and his father was starring in his gay-burlesque show in Vegas. He listened to the conductor announce the next stop. His stop was four more stops at 45th and Broadway. He glanced around the train observing the other people and noticed he was sitting next to a woman, maybe seven or eight months pregnant with raven black, wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. As she looked up he caught her bright blue eyes, smiled and saw she was extremely beautiful. She smiled back and then looked back down at her lap.  
  
All of a sudden the train came to a sudden stop jerking the two in their seats.  
  
"Ugh. I hate trains."  
  
"Ditto. Name's Chandler Bing." What was he doing? She was pregnant, probably married or engaged or has a boyfriend.  
  
"Monica Geller."  
  
"Aw man, I'm gonna be late for work."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a pediatrician. Love to work with kids. You?"  
  
"I'm a chef at a local restaurant."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Allesandros."  
  
"Never been there. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how far along are you?" he asked glancing toward her stomach. "Oh, I'm due in two weeks. However the father won't be there," she replied with a sad tone in her voice and looked into to his piercing blue eyes. She thought it was strange sharing all this information with a stranger but she felt a connection with him.  
  
"How come? Sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Well, It's my ex-boyfriend and he doesn't even know about his kid so what's the point in telling him if I didn't love him anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. My brother and his girlfriend have been very supportive."  
  
The conductor came on the loud speaker and stated, "I'm sorry folks. We're having electrical difficulties and we should be back up and running very soon we hope."  
  
"Oh no," Monica said with a scared voice.  
  
"You're telling me," he replied.  
  
"No. I think I just had a contraction."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. Stay calm and just breathe," he rubbed her arm and then stood on his seat announcing to the rest of the train, "Everybody, can you please clear some place down at this end of the train. We have a woman n labor and we need to give her space. Thanks."  
  
The people in their end of the train moved to other seats and Chandler laid out his jacket, sweatshirt and Monica's jacket on the ground. He gently let Monica sit down and coached her through a contraction.  
  
"Excuse me," said a blonde-haired woman with an Italian guy, "but can we help at all."  
  
"Sure. What's your name?"  
  
"Phoebe and this is my friend Joey."  
  
"Ok. Joey can you go and see if anyone has a pocket knife or something like that and Phoebe can you just sit here by Monica's head and help her through the contractions."  
  
"Sure. What's your name?"  
  
"Chandler. Thanks a lot."  
  
After an hour Monica's contractions were coming about two minutes apart and getting stronger. Her water had broken as well. She was at about 7 or 8 centimeters. Unfortunately, the train had more damages than the conductor thought and they might me stuck for another hour or two. People were getting restless and impatient. The conductor had been notified but saw that Chandler had everything under control and let him do his work and tried to fix the train.  
  
"How you feeling Mon?"  
  
"Tired. It really hurts."  
  
"I know that it does. But I don't think it will be long."  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure and I know that I know more than other people."  
  
"Ok. Ow another contraction."  
  
"Ok. Just breathe." As soon as the contraction finished, Chandler checked her and she had progressed to 9 centimeters. "Mon, you're almost there. Just another hour, I think maybe less."  
  
After a half-hour, Chandler saw that Monica was ready to push. "Mon, you're gonna have to push ok."  
  
"Chandler, I'm scared. What if something happens to my baby?"  
  
"Nothing will happen. You're going to have to trust me. Ok?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"Phoebe and Joey, can you stand on either side and help holding her legs back?"  
  
"Yeah. They kneeled down by her head and did what Chandler said.  
  
"Ok Mon. Push." She began to push and then Chandler stopped her. "Wait a minute Mon." He didn't have any suction thing so he had to get the blood out of the baby's mouth with his finger. "We have a head. Continue pushing. Ok shoulders, stomach, legs and it's a girl." He placed the baby on Monica's chest and began to wipe her down with his shirt that he had taken off. After she was warmed up she yelled out her first cries. Chandler did his best to cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her up in his shirt.  
  
"Monica. She's beautiful," Joey said.  
  
"I know she is. Thank you so much Chandler."  
  
"Your welcome." He looked exhausted but had a big grin on his face. "Do we have a name for her?"  
  
"Yes. Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler, say hello to Molly Chandler Geller."  
  
"You named her after me?"  
  
"Yes. You delivered her. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Well."  
  
The train then started up again and at the next stop it was stalled again. But only so Monica could be loaded onto a stretcher and the paramedics could tend to make sure Molly was ok. Chandler went with her calling work explaining his situation along the way. He also told Phoebe and Joey which hospital they would be going to. They took away Monica and Chandler started to fill in the information he could and gave to information he knew to the doctors. He walked to her room to ask her to fill in the rest of the forms but when he entered he saw she was asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, left the papers next to her bed and left shutting the door quietly behind him. Maybe life isn't so bad after all he thought while leaving the hospital.  
  
To Be Continued. Please review. I should have the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed. This takes place right after the previous chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The early morning sun shined through the hospital window and Monica slept soundly on the bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and started to sit up feeling very sore; the memories of yesterday flooding back to her.  
  
"Good morning. I'm glad to see you awake. You've been sleeping since 6 yesterday," a cheery nurse said while walking in to refill the IV attached to her. "Would you like to see your daughter?"  
  
"Yes please," she replied very quietly still half asleep. Five minutes later she walked back into the room with a small bundle.  
  
"Here you go. Your beautiful little girl." She handed Monica the bundle and saw a black-haired baby girl with bright blue eyes. The nurse after finishing her duties left the room.  
  
"Hi Molly. I'm your mommy. I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life. Oh, your so beautiful. You're the cutest baby I've ever seen. I love you so much." Tears slowly started to flow down her cheeks when she heard the door open. Chandler was there with a big grin on his face and flowers in his hand.  
  
"Hey Mon."  
  
"Hi Chandler. Come take a look at her."  
  
"Oh she's beautiful. The prettiest I've ever seen. And doing what I do I've seen lots of babies. She looked back down at the baby with loving eyes.  
  
'Man she's beautiful' he thought while staring at Monica. Ever since yesterday, Chandler hadn't stopped thinking about her. He knew he wanted her in his future but he didn't know what she wanted. She probably just wanted to be friends.  
  
What Monica was thinking was on the same page as Chandler but she knew she couldn't date him because of Molly. Every decision she made she had to think of her daughter. She wanted more with Chandler but for now I guess he would have to settle being friends.  
  
"How are you?" Chandler spoke up breaking the silence in the room.  
  
"Sore. I can't thank you enough for yesterday, I owe Molly's life to you. Who knows what could have happened if you weren't there? I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Well, if you let me come by and visit Molly, we can call it even."  
  
"Most definitely. I want Molly to know who brought her into the world and I would also like to get to know you better."  
  
"I didn't know how to contact your brother or any relative so they might be worried. I left the paperwork for you to fill out next to your bed.'  
  
"Thanks. I just got up so I haven't had a chance to do anything like that. You want to hold her so I can?'  
  
"Sure." He reached down and picked up the tiny baby. Monica picked up the paperwork on the table next to the bed. She began to fill them out but her mind kept wandering and she looked up to see Chandler rocking and smiling at Molly. He was mumbling stuff but she couldn't understand. 'Probably baby talk,' she thought.  
  
"Have you heard from Joey or Phoebe?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah. They called me this morning and gave me their numbers. They say congrats once again."  
  
"Thanks. Do you know when I can come home?"  
  
"The doctors said tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want my address?"  
  
"Sure. I'll come by tomorrow to get it and make sure you leave safely." He looked at his watch and said, "Sorry. I've got to go to work. I'll stop by at lunchtime. And maybe I can meet your brother. You should call him."  
  
"Thanks. I will." He handed her Molly, kissed her on the forehead, waved and walked out of the room. Monica sighed and put molly in the crib next to her bed. She slowly got out of bed and picked up the phone. She called Ross who said that him and Rachel would be down as quick as possible. She told him that she would explain the story to them once they got there. She then remembered the flowers Chandler gave her and went to pick them out. After sniffing them she opened the car and read what it said.  
  
Monica, Congratulations once again. My phone number is 555-2703 if you want to talk or get together once you get settled. I live in The Village, Apartment 6A. Chandler.  
  
She smiled thinking of the irony that she lived right across the street.  
  
~ Six Months Later ~  
  
"Chandler, are we set for tonight?" Monica asked while they were sitting in Central Perk hanging out.  
  
"Yeah. A movie at your place. I'll be there at seven." The past six months had passed by very quickly for both Monica and Chandler. Monica and Chandler had become best friends and spent every day together. Molly and Chandler were also very close to each other. Chandler was Molly's babysitter when Monica was working and he had the day off. Molly was very attached to Chandler and in Monica's opinion he was the closest person to a father that she was going to have and loved how close they were. They still both had feelings for each other but didn't act upon them.  
  
Joey and Phoebe had become close friends with them as well. Once Ross and Rachel had met Chandler they instantly liked him and were also very grateful for helping Monica. Ross was very protective of his younger sister especially since she had become pregnant and was hurt. Monica continually tried to convince him that it was her choice to break up with Jake and that she didn't know she was pregnant. So all six of them were very close to each other, Monica and Chandler being the center of the group. Monica and Chandler were always flirting but neither of them took notice of it. But the other four did. They always said that they should realize their feelings for each other and get together.  
  
"Ok. I've got to go. Molly has her check-up. Bye" She put her coat on and picked up Molly's carrier.  
  
"Bye see ya later." Monica went back to work when Molly was three months old and Molly went to Nursery School three times a week. Chandler worked five days a week and worked the night shift the two days Molly wasn't at school so he was able to watch her the other two days. Molly had grown quite a bit and even at six months looked exactly like Monica.  
  
Later that evening, Ross and Rachel stopped by before their date and talked with Monica. They left right after seven and Chandler still wasn't there. Monica started to worry because he was never late for anything. He was especially on time when he promised to meet Monica. She tried his cell but got no answer. She left a message on his cell and then on his pager.  
  
At 8:00 he walked in breathless and looking exhausted. Monica was on the couch a few tears falling down her face. "Mon. I'm so sorry I'm late. I got your page but I had no time to call you back. The office was really busy and I had no spare time. I got a cab as quick as I could and now that I'm talking I should of called in the cab. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
"Now that you're here I am. I was so scared. I thought something happened to you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." He wiped the tears from her cheeks before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You still want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll order a pizza." All of a sudden Molly began to cry from her nursery. "I'll get her Mon. You order the pizza and start the movie." He walked into the nursery and saw Molly with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, baby?" he picked her up and slowly rocked her in his arms as he made his way into the living room. Monica was sitting on the couch watching the introduction to Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back. Each time they watched a movie, they chose a different genre. Right now they were in the middle of the Star Wars saga. Chandler sat next to her with Molly lying on him, her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around Monica and Monica cuddled up against him. As she got comfortable thoughts about Chandler ran through her head. Seeing him with Molly made her think about how good a father he would be. The music from the opening sequence brought her back to reality.  
  
A half hour later the food came and Monica got up to get it. When she returned with the pizza and plates, she noticed that Molly was asleep.  
  
"Now that the food is here you can put her back in her crib." Monica said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to disturb her. Plus I love it when she sleeps on my chest."  
  
"That's so cute. Will I have to feed you then." She said jokingly.  
  
"Well you might have to then," he replied. She picked up a piece still continuing with their little game and shoved about half in his mouth getting sauce all over his face. He swallowed and then noticed Monica staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Well you have sauce all over your face."  
  
"And whose fault would that be." She took a napkin and began to wipe his face. Their eyes caught each others and they just stared at each other.  
  
"So I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Yeah same here. I'm gonna head home." He stood slowly and went into Molly's room and put her down.  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow. Oh, can you watch Molly for me tomorrow? I have a dentist appointment," Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, what time?"  
  
"Around two. I have the day off and so she'll be here with me."  
  
"Ok. Sure. I'll take my lunch break tomorrow then. Bye." He said while he walked out of her apartment. Once he left Monica sighed, turned off the TV and went into her own room to get some sleep before Molly would wake up for her nightly feeding.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. More to come. I'll try to post again tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three. Sorry its been so long.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mon?" Rachel asked while sipping coffee one day.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I please set you up on a date?"  
  
"Rach. Haven't we been through this? I don't want to date with Molly at such a young age. What if she got close with him and when it didn't work she would be hurt?"  
  
"Monica, she's 11 months old. Almost speaking."  
  
"I know but."  
  
"No buts. I'm giving you my co-worker's younger brother's number. His name is David and he is a handsome teacher."  
  
"Fine, but only for one date."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Ok that's great. See you at 7:00. Alright. Bye." Monica hung up the phone, after setting up her date, just as Chandler walked in.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh. My blind date. Rachel set me up. She'll be babysitting Molly for me."  
  
"Ok. I have to work later than usual anyway," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Speaking of, where is the MolDoll?"  
  
"In her room, playing with toys."  
  
"Cool. Any words yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet. But she's getting very good at standing all by herself."  
  
"Oh, I better get ready for my date."  
  
"OK. I have to leave for work anyway. Bye," she said as she made her way into her bedroom.  
  
"Bye." He shut the door but a minute later it was opened again by Rachel. She found Molly in her room and brought her out and turned on cartoons.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the show, Monica emerged from her room in a nice black pant suit. She had a little make-up and her half of her hair was French- braided.  
  
"Hey Rach? How do I look?"  
  
"Wow, Mon. You look good. David is gonna love you."  
  
"Thanks. Look at the time, I've got to run. Bye Molly. I love you." She leaned down and kissed her. Molly gave her a wave good-bye and Monica left the apartment.  
  
Around 9:30, she re-entered the apartment. Rachel looked up from her magazine while on the couch. Then, looked at the time.  
  
"Aren't you home a little early? I was thinking you'd be in later."  
  
"The date didn't go so well. He was kinda dull and once I mentioned Molly, he left. So..How was Molly?"  
  
"Perfect as usual. She fell asleep at 7:30"  
  
"Good. That means I have till 5 or six when she'll wake up."  
  
"Yep. I'm ready to sleep. Bye Rach."  
  
"Bye." As soon as Rachel had left, Monica started for her bedroom, but on her way Molly started crying. Monica went in and saw her standing up against the bars of her crib.  
  
"Hey baby doll? What's wrong? Did you miss me?" She leaned over, picked Molly up and gently rocked her.  
  
Monica moved into the living room getting a bottle ready. She sat on the couch as Molly drank her bottle. As she glanced around the apartment, she noticed a picture that she had taken of Molly and Chandler. She looked down at Molly and saw that she wasn't going back to sleep and that her bottle was finished.  
  
"You don't want to go back to sleep huh?" She sat the baby up and burped her and then just let her lay in her arms. Once again her eyes fell on a picture, but this time it was of Her, Chandler and Molly. Rachel had taken it while the entire gang was at the park for a picnic. Molly had just crawled and Monica and Chandler were smiling and laughing. According to Rachel and Phoebe, they looked like a little, happy family. "I wonder if you'll ever get a Daddy Molly. No guy is good enough." Her eyes fell on the picture again, "well maybe there is a guy."  
  
All of a sudden she heard the door open and saw Chandler walk in. "Hey Mon. How was the date?"  
  
"A bomb."  
  
"That sounds great." He replied with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Chandler sat next to Monica and she turned her attention back to Molly who was still wide awake. "So Molly, how about a word because you're so wide awake. Come on you can do it. Say Mama?" Nothing. She just smiled and looked from Monica to Chandler.  
  
"How about Chandler or Chan." She tried. Once again nothing. How come she won't say anything?"  
  
"I don't know. Come on Molly you can do it. Say Mama." Chandler helped.  
  
Molly looked from Chandler to Monica and then back to Chandler. "Dada."  
  
"What?" They both said in unison.  
  
"Dada." Both looked from Molly to each other.  
  
"Well I guess you are the closest thing to a father that she has." Monica started hesitant about what to say.  
  
"Yeah. You can out her to bed if you want. I'll just stay here."  
  
"Ok. Thanks. I'll be only a minute I hope." She stood up with Molly and went to put her daughter down for the night.  
  
Five minutes later Monica came back and sat back down next to Chandler. "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's ok. I mean I know everything a father should know - hell I delivered her."  
  
"I know. That was some day wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." They both started laughing remembering that day almost a year ago. In the midst of laughing, They caught eye contact and stared at each other for what seemed like awhile. Slowly, Chandler leaned into kiss her with all his pent up emotions. Surprisingly, she kissed him back with as much passion. As things got heated, Chandler slowly began to unbutton her top.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as she broke the kiss.  
  
"I've wanted this since you brought Molly home from the hospital." From this she kissed him again and he picked her up, walked to bedroom and shut the door with his foot.  
  
In the morning, Monica woke up in Chandler's strong embrace. She looked up and saw that Chandler was already awake, staring down at her.  
  
"Hey you," he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hi. I had a good time last night."  
  
"Me too. Do you think we should tell everybody about us?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to show you off. How about everyone comes to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Ok. That sounds good, but that's not until later and right now I want to be with you." He said pulling her under the covers.  
  
Later that evening, after dinner the gang sat in Monica's living room. Rachel and Phoebe were on the couch with Molly, Chandler was in the chair near the window, Joey and Ross were in an argument on the floor and Monica was getting a drink. She returned to the living room and sat on Chandler's lap wondering if anyone would notice. Molly saw this and crawled off Rachel's lap and moved over to the chair. She stood against it and held her arms up to Chandler.  
  
"Dada." Chandler and Monica both smiled and Chandler leant down to pick her up. Everyone else was in shock.  
  
"Did you hear her Mon?"  
  
"Yeah she said it last night after you left."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
"We we're gonna tell you tonight along with."  
  
"We?" Joey asked interrupting her.  
  
"Yes. Chandler and I. He was here when she said it and we also have to say something else."  
  
"Yeah. Monica and I have decided to date."  
  
"Oh. That's so great," Rachel yelled.  
  
"It's about time," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Yeah it is," Chandler said pulling Monica and Molly closer to him. These two girls were his life and he would to anything to protect them.  
  
After everyone had left and Molly was asleep, Monica and Chandler were lying in bed almost asleep. "Monica?'  
  
"Yeah?" She said half asleep.  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell Molly about her real dad?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean she deserves to know and if I didn't tell her I would have so much guilt built up inside. Her real father doesn't even know about her, but I think that when she's old enough I'll tell her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Juts wondering."  
  
"Chandler, she will be calling you her daddy he whole life. You are her dad. You can adopt her so we can officially say that you are her father. And right now even though it doesn't say that you're her father you are. You are the only father she's ever known and if you're afraid that she won't call you dad when she finds out you're wrong."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." At that moment Molly started crying and Monica started to get up to get her.  
  
"No, no Mon. You stay here. I'll get her." He kissed her and got out of bed. He got her bottle and walked into the nursery. Molly was standing in her crib with a tear-stained face. Once she saw Chandler and her bottle she smiled and yelled out "Dada." He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair giving Molly her bottle.  
  
"You know Molly, you are the cutest baby I know. I know where you get your looks. Those are definitely from your mom. And even thought I'm not you're biological daddy I'm the closest thing you got to one. And I'm gonna be the best dad to you and if you're lucky any brothers or sisters you mom and I may cook up. I'm hoping to become you're legal dad but we might have to wait a little. But no matter what I am to you don't doubt that I don't love you because I do. I love you and I love your mom so much. Even though I love her in a totally different way, but don't tell her that." He looked down and saw that Molly had finished her bottle and was asleep. He kissed her on the head and placed her back in the crib. He gently closed the door and made his way back into Monica's room. Monica was still awake and once Chandler reached the bed she kissed him passionately.  
  
Chandler broke the kiss and asked, "What was that for?  
  
"For being the best dad ever to Molly and any other kids you and I may cook up," she replied with a big grin in her face.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yeah. Through the baby monitors and I'm very happy that I did."  
  
"Why's that?  
  
"Because I got to hear the real Chandler Bing."  
  
"Well if you heard then you must have hear this. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Chandler." They kissed and then fell asleep together dreaming of the future and what was to come.  
That's Chapter three. There's only one more chapter and the epilogue left. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Here's the last part. And if you like, I can probably do an epilogue. The song is I Wanna Be There by Blessed Union of Souls. This is a month later and Molly is turning a year old.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't own the song either.  
  
"Happy Birthday Molly!" everyone yelled as Chandler walked in with Molly on his shoulders. Monica had planned a huge surprise birthday party for Molly and Chandler volunteered to take her to the park for the morning so everyone else could help set up. After everyone yelled Molly yelled and squirmed to get down from Chandler. He put her down on the ground and she ran over to Monica.  
  
"Come here baby. Give mommy a kiss." She threw her arms around Monica's neck and Monica lifted her up for a big kiss. She put her down and the next stop Molly made was the presents. She started picking them up and shaking them. Rachel and Phoebe kept her from opening them up. Monica and Chandler joined together in a kiss and moved into the apartment.  
  
"I love you," Chandler said.  
  
"I love you too. And thanks for bringing her out," Monica replied.  
  
Ten minutes later the gang and Monica's parents gathered at the table w/ Molly to eat a pizza lunch. They were all laughing and joking around with each other and the birthday girl. When it was time for cake, Molly blew the candle out with help from Joey. Once the burnt candle was removed she stuck her hand right in the cake. This didn't quite go well with Monica but she didn't care.  
  
"Hey, it's her cake," Monica responded to everyone's looks at her.  
  
After presents with everyone's help at opening them, Judy, Joey and Molly played on the floor with her new toys and Ross helped Monica clean the kitchen. Phoebe, Rachel and Jack were engaged in conversation for about an hour. When it got late, and the kitchen was clean everyone sat in the living room to talk. Molly soon got tired and went over to the big chair where Monica was sitting in Chandler's lap. Monica picked her up and soon she was asleep clutching a new blanket from Chandler and a teddy bear from her mom.  
  
"Hey guys. I think it's getting late. We should be going." Ross suggested when he saw Molly asleep and Monica drifting off in Chandler's arms.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. We have to drive back to Long Island. Night Chandler. Night Mon." Jack said as him and Judy got their coats and left. Within the next five minutes, everyone else had left and Chandler got Monica up and both put Molly in her crib. The room was dark except for a small nightlight as Monica and Chandler stared at the sleeping baby girl.  
  
"She is so cute," Monica stated in a small whisper.  
  
"Just like her mother."  
  
"That's so sweet." She turned and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you Chandler."  
  
"I love you too Monica."  
  
Five months later passed and it was already Monica and Chandler's six-month anniversary. They got Joey and Phoebe to watch Molly for the night; both because neither Monica nor Chandler trusted just one of them with their daughter.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Monica asked the agitated Phoebe for the billionth time that night.  
  
"Yes Monica, but you won't be in a minute if you don't leave because I will have shot you dead.  
  
"Ok, ok. We're going. Bye Molly. I love you."  
  
"Bye mama. Bye dada." Chandler gave her a kiss, handed Monica her coat and were out the door.  
  
At the restaurant they had a very good time talking about their jobs, their friends, Molly and more Molly. After their last conversation ended there was silence. Finally, Chandler spoke in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Mon, I've been thinking about us a lot lately and I love you with all my heart. And after every thought I always came to a similar conclusion; that I want to live closer to you and Molly. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I want us to live together. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh Chandler, of course I'll move in with you. Or you can move in with me. I mean how many times do you actually go home?"  
  
"I know. I love you." He kissed Monica and then pulled back slowly.  
  
"I love you too. Let's get out of here and go get our daughter." They got home and Molly was just about to go to bed. Phoebe and Joey left after hearing their news and saw that the couple wanted to be alone with Molly.  
  
Monica and Chandler both got into their pajamas and placed Molly on the bed between them. She still slept every night since her birthday with her blanky and her bear. Chandler turned in the bed to face Monica and Molly and couldn't notice how similar they looked when they slept. Chandler hugged them close and started to drift off. Almost every Saturday night they had Molly sleep with them so the three of them in bed was very comfortable for all of them.  
  
Molly woke at the early hours of the morning feeling a little cold. She had felt Chandler hug her last night and now he was on his back. She looked at her mother on the other side and smiled with a big grin. She crawled back over to Chandler and hugged him tight as he slept. As she snuggled against his warm body, she drifted back off into sleep before anyone else awoke.  
  
The next to wake was Monica. The minute she opened her eyes, she saw her daughter and boyfriend snuggling together in a deep sleep. When she saw both of them her mind brought her back to the time when she first found out she was pregnant. She had been so worried that her child would never have a father and that she would be a horrible mother. But meeting Chandler had Changed that all. She saw Chandler's eyes flutter open and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning beautiful," he said.  
  
"Morning. I guess you're preferred over me," she stated hinting at Molly in his arms.  
  
"No I'm not. She loves us both. And do you know who I love."  
  
"No who?" She replied playing along with his game.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. I love you so much it hurts. And I love Molly so much that it hurts. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you. I never want to lose you or her."  
  
"I promise that you will never be heartbroken."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Santa, mommy. Santa here." Molly yelled as she jumped onto Monica at the early Christmas morning hours. Molly had just gotten her big-girl bed and was able to get into their room at any hour of the night. Chandler grumbled next to Monica. He had moved in to the apartment in late August and they all acted like a small little family.  
  
"Molly sweetie, you need to go back to bed. It's too early. Come in bed with us." Monica said trying to reason with her daughter.  
  
"No. Daddy, wakey. Santa here."  
  
"Molly do what you're mother said."  
  
"No." That was the last straw. Knowing he wasn't going to hurt her, Chandler sat up, grabbed her and pulled her under the blankets. She had screamed but then started laughing when Chandler started to tickle her. Monica joined in and then was also being tickled by Chandler.  
  
"Fine. Fine." She screamed once she had enough tickling.  
  
After a minute of laughing, Monica knew that she wasn't going back to sleep. "Ok time to get up," she yelled.  
  
"Yay!" Molly yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Man she's a handful." Monica said, smiling after Molly disappeared from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, but she's our handful." Chandler replied to Monica's comment while wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
"I know." They both got their robes on and headed to the living room to see Molly sitting like a good girl in front of the presents. The tree had been less than perfectly decorated since Molly hung most of the ornaments with Chandler's help one afternoon two weeks earlier. The presents were overflowing from behind Molly and Monica couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Molly we have to wait for Uncle Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe before we can open the presents."  
  
"No." She whined.  
  
"But we can call to wake them up." Chandler said, picking up the phone to dial Ross and Rachel's apartment. Monica moved to the kitchen with Molly and started to make a pancake breakfast.  
  
Less than an hour later everyone had finished breakfast and were about to open the presents.  
  
"Who wants to open a gift first?" Phoebe asked heading towards the tree to get the presents for everyone.  
  
"Me, Me." Molly screamed. Phoebe handed a gift to her and then divided the other gifts for everyone else.  
  
An hour later Monica threw away the last of the wrapping paper, and said to Molly, "OK all done." The rest of the day was spent in the apartment and Molly spent most her time playing with her new toys. Her favorite gifts were her Barbies and each adult played once with her with them.  
  
By Molly's bedtime, everyone was exhausted and left the apartment at an early time. Ross and Rachel left to have a romantic evening together and Joey and Phoebe took Molly back to Phoebe's apartment leaving Monica and Chandler to a night alone.  
  
"Night MolDoll. I love you."  
  
"I love you too mommy."  
  
"Night Molly."  
  
"Night dada." Once Phoebe and Joey had left the apartment, Monica collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Care to dance?" Chandler asked holding a red rose in his hand.  
  
"Of course." He found the CD he wanted, played the song and pulled Monica close to him.  
Won't you let me catch your fall  
  
Won't you let me lend me a hand  
  
Those lonely eyes have seen it all  
  
But love's too blind to understand Cause you don't know what you have Til your everything is gone You need someone to show you how to live again  
  
I wanna be there when you're feeling high I wanna be there when you wanna die I'm gonna light your fire Gonna feel your flame I wanna when you go insane I wanna be there when you're feelin' down And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round Gonna be your lover Gonna be your friend I wanna be there till the end  
  
You wouldn't know that I was there Cause I have been there all the time And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms And leave this madness all behind Cause you got so much to give But you throw it all away And all you got to show for who you are is pain And I've got so much to give If you'd only let me in I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend You'll believe in love again  
  
I wanna be there in the pouring rain I wanna be there when you call my name I'm gonna light your fire Gonna feel your flame I wanna be there when you go insane I wanna be there when I'm outta town And when your whole damn world is crashing down I'm gonna be your lover Gonna be your friend I wanna be there til the (very) end  
  
Cause you don't know what you have Til your everything is gone You need someone to show you how to live again And I've got so much to give If you'd only let me in I'm gonna take this time to show you I'm a friend You'll believe again.  
  
I wanna be there when your baby cries I wanna be there when they tell you lies I'm gonna light your fire Gonna feel your flame I wanna be there when you go insane I wanna be there when your nights are long And when you feel like you don't belong Gonna be your lover Gonna be your friend Gonna be their til the end I'm gonna be there in the morning I'm gonna be there in the night  
  
Gonna be your lover Gonna be your friend Gonna be there til the end As the song came to an end Chandler slowly pulled out a velvet rectangular box and handed it to Monica.  
  
"One last gift." He whispered as he placed it in her hands.  
  
"Chandler, you've given me enough." He placed a finger on her lips and opened the box for her. Inside was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. She read the front which said 'I Love You' and was about to open it when but Chandler stopped her.  
  
"Monica, when I met you on that train, March 1st, I met to most incredible woman. I thought she was taken, but she wasn't and now her heart belongs to me. I love you so much. And I love Molly just as much. She already calls me daddy but I want to make her mine legally. I want to adopt her yes, but I also don't just want to be her father by legal documents. I want to be her mommy's husband. I can't believe that after all this time I've finally found my soulmate. Now you can open it."  
  
She opened the locket and inside on the left was a picture of her, Molly and Chandler taken by Rachel on Molly's birthday. On the right was in the inscription 'Will You Marry Me?' She looked up and Chandler was in front of her on one knee with a ring in his hand.  
  
"Monica, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Chandler and I want to spend the rest of my life you. I'm gonna be your lover, gonna be your friend, gonna be their til the end."  
  
"Oh Mon." He slid the ring onto her finger, stood up and swept her into his arms, kissing her with as much passion as he could. "I guess you liked the song."  
  
"I loved the song."  
  
After a few more songs they moved their evening and engagement night into the bedroom.  
  
For breakfast the next morning, everybody gathered around the apartment. After everyone had eaten, Monica stood up alongside Chandler.  
  
"Ok. We have some news."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Phoebe guessed.  
  
"No. But Chandler and I are; you tell."  
  
"We're getting married," he yelled. After processing what he had said they all jumped up into a group hug. Molly, confused about what was going on tugged at Monica's skirt.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Hey pretty girl. Do you know what's happening?" Monica asked as she picked her up form the ground. The little girl shook her head. "Dada and I are getting married." She looked even more confused. "Nevermind. I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Wat this?" She asked playing with Monica's locket.  
  
"It's a locket. You open it and there are pictures inside."  
  
"Open." Monica opened it up and she showed Molly the picture of the three of them. It was her absolute favorite.  
  
"Perty."  
  
"Yes it is." Chandler said walking over to them. Rachel took out her camera and told them to smile. She snapped a shot and knew that they would all last forever as a perfect family.  
  
For the rest of the morning they did their usual routine of sitting in the living room chatting away. Molly requested a juice and Monica got up to get it. On her way back she stopped in the kitchen and stared at the scene in front of her. Molly was playing with Chandler, showing him a new toy. He looked up in the middle of the game and saw Monica looking at them. He gave a warm smile that showed all of his love, but then turned his attention back to his daughter. She had been with Chandler less than a year, but she couldn't have been happier. She knew that she had found her soulmate and best friends and that everything would turn out for the better and last forever. 


End file.
